


A Good Ass Night

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Tipping the Scales [1]
Category: Jack Frost - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG, rise of the guardians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandemonium has hit the town of Burgess. He's out for a good time and the Guardians need to put him back in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Ass Night

It had been a particularly wonderful day. The news was on in the run down, old building. The ancient TV flickered with static now and then and the anchorman’s voice was crackled, but still distinctive and coherent enough to understand. It was blaring news of a five car pile-up due to some idiot teenager texting while driving. Then it informed of a group of hikers getting lost in the nearby forest. A hooded figure, sitting in a beat up, old recliner grinned, his slightly crooked teeth flashing in the gleam of the light streaming from the TV. It seemed that every other story was something chaotic. It was something that the town of Burgess hadn’t witnessed in a long time, if it ever had before.   
Crime rates had gone up a good percent and it wasn’t just people. The weather seemed to be a bit malicious as well. At first, the snowfall was playful and innocent, but after a while, things started to happen. Kids were getting hurt on playgrounds and at school at recess, even the park wasn’t safe. The citizens weren’t the only ones to have noticed, either. 

Jack had been busier than usual, trying to keep kids from slipping on ice or sledding into traffic. He couldn’t understand what was going on. Usually, if something dangerous happened, it was his fault, but no one ever got hurt. There was a presence in the area, but he couldn’t place where uncomfortable feeling could be coming from. After having the last straw with the whole ordeal when Jamie had fallen victim to a broken arm, Jack decided to investigate that night.

Nightfall had become especially dangerous. Cars’ headlights would go out, as well as streetlights, animals were running into the street more often than not and even people weren’t paying attention anymore. There seemed to be a metaphorical fog covering the town. As Jack glided roof to roof, he decided that the fog might not just be metaphorical as he spotted a figure in the distance, walking down a sidewalk. Whoever it was, they were walking with a purpose and seemed more aware than the few other people around. The frost spirit followed at a distance, watching and trying to get a good view of the stranger.   
After about five minutes, the figure stopped as a car headed down the street in his direction. He then stepped out in front of the vehicle and appeared to be hit. The car skidded to a stop and the driver was panicking. She darted out of her four door sedan and checked the front of her car, looking for the body and crying hysterically. The few other cars nearby stopped and a couple people ran over trying to help the poor girl.

Meanwhile, the figure was perched atop a nearby mailbox, laughing almost as hysterically as the young woman was crying. Jack was taken aback by such a horrible prank. He glared at the scene and over to the laughing stranger and darted for him, landing on a wire near the mail box. “Hey! What’s wrong with you! She could have been hurt!”  
The other young man stopped laughing, but there was an eerie grin under that hood. The spirit watched cautiously and became a bit nervous. “Have you been causing all of these accidents?!”

“Don’t get mad at me,’broski’. You help out from time to time, you know.” He hopped down from the box and pulled his hood off, grinning up at the winter sprite. His hair was black and shaggy. He looked a bit grungy and mildly underweight. There were dark bags under his eyes, but Jack wasn’t certain if it was him or the dim lighting of the evening.   
His tone was uncaring and casual, as if he hadn’t done a thing. Jack hopped down from his own perch and carefully approached the other. “Why are you doing this? Who sent you here? What’s your name?”  
The newcomer raised his eyebrows and looked on with amusement. “You sure ask a lot of questions, fella.” He grinned, “No one sent me, I’m doing this because it’s my job and I’m not sure I wanna tell you that just yet.”  
Jack’s stance became more aggressive and demanding. He wasn’t going to leave without getting answers he wanted. “Why are you doing this if you’re not working with anyone?”  
With a sarcastic sigh, the other male rolled his eyes. “You think I’m working for Pitch, don’t you?”  
He leered at Jack as he caught the sprite’s expression. “I’ll take your silence as a yes. True, I know the guy. Kind of a prick, really..”  
Jack didn’t understand. This guy didn’t seem to have a particular reason for causing trouble, not to mention he didn’t seem to like Pitch very much either. If there was no real reason; why do it? Especially since it was putting lives in danger. “You better knock all of your antics off. You hurt someone close to me and I have half a mind to throw you around because of it.”  
The newcomer raised his hands in feigned worry. “Ooh! I better watch my step then, Frostbite!”  
The sprite glared and stepped forward, staff raised for an attack. “I think you better just skip town.. Go back to whatever hole you came from, or you’ll regret ever showing up here.”

“Turmoil.” Was the only reply.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jack frowned, now becoming irritated. Was this guy nuts or what?  
“You know; Discord, madness, chaos, pandemonium. Anarchy?” He frowned in annoyance and couldn’t help but assume that Jack was a bit slow in the head. “It’s my job.”

“Job? Like one of the Guardians?..” For a moment, Jack let his guard down and the moment he did, a hole opened up next to him. Bunnymund leapt out from his tunnel, boomerangs at the ready and aimed at the self-proclaimed anarchist. “Careful there, mate.. He’s a tricky one..”

Almost immediately, Jack was back into a defensive posture. “You know him? Who is this guy? What’s going on, rabbit?!”  
“Calm down, will ya?! He’s chaos itself. Y’know those accidents that happen and no one can explain why they happened? That’s this tosser.”

Anarchy did nothing but grin and wave. Things were starting to get interesting around here. It was all too perfect. The Guardians were worried and most likely paranoid. “Nice to see you too, rodent!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pilot chapter. If this goes over well, there will be more.


End file.
